The present invention relates to a knee protector for use in a passenger car.
There are two types of knee protectors for use in a passenger car. In one type knee protector, a single panel is fixed to both dash side panels at the front side of the passenger room. In the other type knee protector, two separate panels are arranged in such a way that a steering column is positioned therebetween.
As well known in the art, the knee protector is to absorb the shock energy of the passenger against the steering column and other parts at the accident. However, in the conventional single panel type knee protector, the knee protector becomes directly in contact with the steering protector almost simultaneously when the car body is shocked. Thereafter the knee protector does not deform reasonably. As a result, the load occuring on the femoral region of the passenger increases so that he is often seriously injured.
In the two-panel type knee protector, the knees of the passenger do not hit agaist a predetermined portion. For example, when the car is obliquely shocked, the knee of the passenger may come to a portion which is not covered with the panel. In such a case, the knee of the passenger hits against the steering column directly so that it is apt to be seriously injured.